Nineteen researchers in the Department of Biological Sciences and the Purdue Cancer Center at Purdue University seek support for advanced live cell imaging with a Zeiss LSM 710 confocal microscope on an inverted microscope platform equipped with an incubation chamber. Live cell imaging is at the forefront modern cell biology and lack of access to these methods cuts off Purdue investigators from key advances. Support for this microscope provides essential research infrastructure to a successful cadre of NIH-funded researchers with a sound record of productivity, reporting significant advances in biomedical research. Acquisition of this microscope by this user group will open new research avenues for proven researchers who are poised to move strongly and successfully into advanced live cell imaging using the LSM 710. A sampling of the NIH-funded research that purchase of this microscope will support includes: the development of the vertebrate eye and ear in an effort to discover new genes underlying blindness (Leung) or deafness (Fekete) in humans;the mechanism by which defects in axonal transport of mitochondria give rise to neurodegenerative disease (Hollenbeck);cell lineages involved in pancreatic cancer initiation (Konieczny);cellular details of replication and assembly of human pathogen alphaviruses and flaviviruses (Kuhn);the function of TRP channels that are important in a vast array of biological functions, including sensory perception, especially pain (Pak);development and maintenance of healthy photoreceptors (Chang, Ready), regulation of neuronal growth cone motility and guidance critical to nervous system growth and repair (Suter);how Salmonella exploits the host acting cytoskeleton network to promote Salmonella entry and induce diarrhea in humans (Zhou). The requested inverted microscope complements the recent acquisition of an upright Zeiss LSM 710 by the Purdue Life Sciences Fluorescent Imaging Facility. Having both platforms will allow Purdue investigators to move seamlessly between upright and inverted microscopes so as to choose the best tool for each enquiry. This will also provide economies in training, administration and support. The microscope will be a nexus of interdisciplinary exchange of ideas and methods. In addition to serving established investigators, it will provide a cadre of outstanding young researcher's state of the art instrumentation at the critical outset of their careers. Lack of advanced live cell imaging methods is a significant research bottleneck at Purdue and investment in this microscope will stimulate experimental and intellectual success in biomedical research.